buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1168
We have two awesomely inexplicable voice mails today, we discuss the rise of Zeus (the botnet), and Ubisoft's new DRM scheme sends us into a synchronized rage. We also chat with Peter Brantley, co-founder of the Open Book Alliance, about the latest twist and turn in the Google Books settlement attempt. Short version: copyright law sucks, but not quite as much as class-action law. What a mess. --Molly Stories Covered ''Top Stories '''Open Book Alliance Co-founder Peter Brantley. Peter is also the Internet Archives' Director of the Bookserver Project. The Open Book Alliance (www.openbookalliance.org) is a coalition made up of Microsoft, Amazon, Yahoo, author guilds and libraries that are concerned about Google getting exclusive rights to the world's digital libraries. They are opposing the settlement and pushing instead for congressional hearings. Last words? Google Books to get finalhearing' http://news.cnet.com/8301-30684_3-10455385-265.html http://openbookalliance.org ''Other Stories '''Zeus Trojan found on 74,000 PCs in globalbotnet' http://news.cnet.com/8301-27080_3-10455525-245.html http://online.wsj.com/article/SB10001424052748704398804575071103834150536.html Blizzard’s StarCraft II wings into beta http://news.cnet.com/8301-13772_3-10455315-52.html Windows Mobile 6.5 to be redubbed Windows Phone Classic? http://www.engadget.com/2010/02/17/windows-mobile-6-5-to-be-redubbed-windows-phone-classic/ No Glasses Needed For TI’s New 3D Display http://hardware.slashdot.org/story/10/02/17/218247/No-Glasses-Needed-For-TIs-New-3D-Display Users will pay for content online, with a fewcatches http://arstechnica.com/web/news/2010/02/users-will-pay-for-content-online-with-a-few-catches.ars HBO’s online strategy only benefitssubscribers http://www.reuters.com/article/idUSTRE61H19W20100218 Ubisoft’s Constant Net Connection DRM Confirmed http://games.slashdot.org/story/10/02/18/0719256/Ubisofts-Constant-Net-Connection-DRM-Confirmed ''Kickers and Science '''Google Makes $500m a Year on Typos' http://tech.slashdot.org/story/10/02/18/1332220/Google-Makes-500m-a-Year-on-Typos? Voicemail Alex from Austria http://www.stereo3d.com/revelator.htm Anonymous on Xfinity Emails 2 things on 1167: 1. Theater rollouts are staggered in typical Hollywood fashion so that Europe is at least a month behind the USA. So European theaters are not overreacting to Disney’s unilateral decision to change the DVD release schedule; for these theaters this is not a long tail, it is the tookus itself. They are reacting to a disruption of their business model. 2. Wikileaks does not accept corporate cash. Google can’t donate money directly to them. Not sure but I think they don’t accept cash from institutions of any kind. Pretty sure it has to be from individuals. Cool. Richard from Rochester ---- Hi BOl, I was watching episode 1167 and the comments made on visual depth perception. While I agree that research is needed on the topic, I find if highly unlikely that the brain ignores other depth cues when watching 3D movies or TV. Binocular disparity is only relevant when judging the distances of relatively close objects. This breaks down at further distances because the visual angle between the two eyes becomes too small. At greater distances, we tend to use other cues to judge depth; such as size constancy, motion parallax, and relative depth cues (ie., using other objects in the environment to determine if it is closer or further away from you). Finally, as far as I am aware binocular dysmorphia is a hypothetical condition and not one that has been proven to exist. In relation to talking on a cell phone while driving, my previous lab has published several papers on the topic. There are actually two things occurring while talking on a cell phone that can be associated with accidents. 1) A general lack of awareness to their environment: Studies have shown many accidents occurring AFTER a phone conversation has ended because people were still thinking about the conversation and not driving. 2) Diverted spatial attention: Some studies provide conflicting evidence for hands-free kits. These can be explained by the placement of the loudspeaker. If the loudspeaker is placed to the driver's right, their attention is diverted to the right while conversing. However, if the loudspeaker is placed directly in front of them, their attention is maintained directly in front of them and thus on the road. This dramatically improves drivers' performance. I apologize for the long email but I thought it was necessary. All the best, Jason ---- In your discussion about the possible risks involved with 3d Tom made a comment about roller-coasters not being harmful to the brain. I thought I would pass on this article which claims otherwise: http://www.independent.co.uk/news/rollercoasters-can-damage-your-brain-say-doctors-1161113.html sincerely, James Columbus Ohio After The Credits